


This May Take A While

by dara3008



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anchors, M/M, Mates, Underage Stiles, a tiny bit of violence, stanny brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dara3008/pseuds/dara3008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The very weird relationship of Stiles Stilinski and Peter Hale, through the eyes of Danny who is way too new in the werewolf busines to understand anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This May Take A While

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So this is just something weird I thought about. It actually only started with me wanting Danny to see how badass Stiles is after he slapped Peter right across the face.
> 
> This takes place after season 2, so it has nothing to do with the rest of the show, hence no Cora for example.
> 
> It is an AU with my added backstory because I know that this is far from what actually happened with Laura. I like Peter anyway, I'm sick like this but I thought Danny could understand it better if I explained Peter's behaviour in season 1 like this.
> 
> I might make an actual fanfic about the stuff Stiles tells from the time after Peter's return from the dead.

The first time Danny accompanies Jackson to werewolf training, he does not expect to come face to face with Miguel. Stiles, who surprisingly stands behind him raises his eyebrows when he sees Danny with Jackson and then actually blushes. "Yeah, well you see, I can explain this." He says and Danny is pretty sure that Miguel - who is apparently Derek Hale, because Stiles does explain- is kind of amused if the little twitch on his stoic mouth is anything to go by.

The weird thing about the whole situation is that no other werewolves are actually there yet, apart from the two that live in the loft, which are Derek and his uncle Peter. "Where's Scott?" Danny asks Stiles while Jackson talks to Derek about some training techniques. Peter is lazing around on the couch and apparently reading a book about the civil war.

"He will be here soon, he had work." The boy answers idly while browsing through a laptop. Not _his_ laptop, Danny knows that because he's seen Stiles' laptop and unless he owns two, he's using one of the Hale's.

Danny looks around the bare loft. "So you're… what? Is it a habit of yours to hang out with older men… Older werewolves?" The word is still foreign on his lips, he actually only knows about them for about two and a half weeks now. Not that he hasn't had any suspicions before that.

Stiles lifts his head up and frowns at him. "Kind of, I guess. Whenever Pete over there decides to be less of an anti-social asshole, he actually helps me research stuff."

Danny observes a little shocked as the older man simply flips Stiles the finger. "Uhm... Okay."

Stiles follows his look. "Oh, don't mind him, Danny. He's a douche, you'll get used to it."

A low growl comes from the general direction of the couch until a cold and sneering voice echoes over. "Stiles, may I remind you of the very sharp teeth I own and the very many ways I could use them to silent you forever?" Peter's voice is very calm in contrast to the growl.

Danny notices that Stiles doesn't even look up at the older man when he answers. "And may I remind you of the many fucks I give, which are none as you very well know." He does look up then, though. "Also I know for a fact that you'd rather have me screaming than staying silent, darling."

Danny actually chokes on his own saliva at that, because _what_? Peter sneers. "Screw you, kid."

"Uhu." And just like that, the boy is back to research.

When Danny looks around Jackson and Derek don't seem to have noticed anything. That, or they are used to this and Danny doesn't quiet know what to do with this fact.

\---

See, Danny knows that Stiles is bi. He has told him, he has told him even before he told Scott, so yes, Danny knows.

That doesn't explain this weird... Tension? Chemistry? Whatever the hell it it that Stiles and Peter Hale have.

Danny has never actually believed that Derek is Stiles' cousin Miguel simply because he doesn't have the IQ of a cumcumber. He might've understood Stiles and Derek but Stiles and _Peter_? Peter's what? 30? 35? And Stiles just turned 18.

Yes, Danny goes out with older guys, too but his guys are maybe 23 at most, definitely not more than 12 years older. It's bizarre and quite frankly weird because they don't even seem to _like_ each other. They fight all the time.

They don't bicker, they _fight_.

\---

Danny is over for training again, this time with Lydia and Allison in tow and Peter chooses to be especially douchy. He goes all up into Lydia's space and talks about thinks no one seems to understand expect for Lydia who is getting paler and paler every second, so Danny finally snaps and tells the guy to shove it.

It's a reflex and he regrets it, not because he doesn't want to defend his friend but because Peter is actually hella scary. So when the older man simply tells him to shut up and to not talk about things he doesn't understand and things that don't concern him in the least he just kind of gapes.

When Peter tells him he's only human and shouldn't even be here Danny has no time to react at all before he's suddenly shocked speechless when Stiles appears out of nowhere and slaps Peter right across the face. The fact that he actually musters enough power to make Peter's face turn to the side is only overshadowed by the fact that Peter doesn't snap his neck in return.

But then, Peter does react by roughly pulling Stiles' face closer to his by the collar of his shirt and growling deeply. Danny's kind of scared shitless and very much intimidated by the fact that Stiles doesn't even wince. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, huh?" The former Alpha sneers.

Stiles hisses at him in an almost animalistic way himself. "You do not get to talk to my friends that way, Peter, or so help me god I will Molotov your ass a second time."

 _Second time?_ Holy crap, Danny did miss a lot.

"Oh but you wouldn't, because you need me, Stiles and you know it." Danny doesn't like the grin on Peter's face and neither does he like the way he emphasises the 'you'. Like he's not talking about them in general but about Stiles and only him. He really doesn't like what that implies.

"Fuck you, Pete, you need me more than I need you and that fact kills you every damn time you think about it." The werewolf actually flinches away at that and Danny really wishes he knew what is going on. Stiles puts his hands on either side of the elder's face. "I might be your mate, Peter, but these are my friends and you have bad history with about every one of them. You swore you would redeem yourself and I know that you try but you have to stop this superior bullshit. I won't allow this. Not with Lydia and not with Danny, you get it?"

Peter doesn't actually answer, he simply rips himself away from Stiles and almost flees up the stairs to his bedroom. This time it's Derek who comes over with a murderous expression. Danny really has no idea how Stiles deals with both Hales without dying of a heart attack. "What the hell was that?" The Alpha demands.

Stiles glares back at him. "Do not start with me again, Derek, you know he needs to hear this from time to time.

"Provoking him? You will drive him back into madness." The older spits and Stiles actually gasps at that.

"I am doing the exact opposite of that!" He seethes. "You of all people shouldn't be allowed to talk in this situation, Derek, he's always closer to loosing it after conversations with you alone."

Derek pales. "You know what he did, Stiles. You expect me to just forgive him?"

"I know you can't forgive him, Derek, I expect you to understand him." Before the older can answer anything, Stiles continues. "She was your sister, Derek, you know how she was."

"Do _not_ talk about her!" Before anyone can do anything, Stiles is flying right across the room and painfully landing against the couch. Everything is a blur from then on and Danny isn't sure he actually sees when what happens. He only knows that in a matter of seconds, Scott is next to Stiles snarling at Derek, while Jackson, Erica and Boyd stand behind Derek like his own personal bodyguards. They are all completely wolfed out as Stiles likes to call it. Isaac is standing next to Alisson, who is standing next to Danny and Lydia. The four of them are right in the middle of the room, kind of on the 'sidelines'.

Danny doesn't know when he even returned downstairs but suddenly Peter's right there in Derek's space, growling so loud that the massive brickwalls of the loft actually shutter. "Never touch him again, you hear me? You may be my Alpha, Derek, but Stiles is my _mate_. You do not get to touch him and hurt him." His eyes are an icy blue. It's the first time Danny sees them like this.

Derek let's his eyes shine red and growls right back. "Your mate, Peter? As if he even wants to be your mate. He shows how much he dislikes this every time he's around. He's just..."

"Shut up, Derek!" Stiles, who has been silent after his dive finally shouts, holding a hand against his back, no doubt where he hit the couch. Peter went very pale at Derek's words and lost all fight. Now he's just standing there, his completely human hands loosely fisted in Derek's shirt.

Danny is pretty sure that no one of them should actually see anything of the things that follow.

Stiles limps up to Peter and suddenly very gently removes his hands from Derek. He once again places both his hands on either side of Peter's face, this time guiding him to meet his eyes. "That's not true, Pete and you know it. You know that's not true. It's not." He repeats himself and he does it deliberately, because Danny knows that Stiles likes to ramble but never the same things twice. He waits until the older man nods. "I am your mate Peter and you are mine, you know that, too." Another nod. "Good." Danny is _very_ sure that no one is meant to see the soft press of lips against lips. This all feels entirely too intimate. And way too normal. Like this kind of situation happens a lot. Then again, Stiles does spent very much time in the loft.

He turns to Derek, his face hard but his hand that slides down to hold one of Peter's still looks gentle. "You know that, too, Derek. Don't spread bullshit like this, you know what it does to him and you know what it consequently does to you. I chose to be his mate, he _asked_ and I agreed. You _know_ that." Once again he waits until Derek visibly deflates and nods.

"I know, I... I know." Derek looks like he wants to say something else but chooses not to.

Nodding, Stiles leads Peter upstairs again and vanishes with him for about 20 minutes. When he returns he has a tired look on his face and suddenly looks uncharacteristically sad. "What's wrong, dickheads, it's not like this is news to you." He sneers at all of them because yeah, Danny notices that everyone is looking at him.

So he's right, this isn't new.

The next time Danny's over for pack meeting, everything is back to normal again and Stiles and Peter are their usual bickering selves.

\---

In retrospect it is a bad idea but he asks Jackson what exactly their relationship is. He gets the following answer: "The fuck do I know? It's weird as hell and Derek doesn't talk about it. Peter doesn't talk period, so I have no idea. I just know that it's some weird ass werewolf thing and that they are probably banging which is really disgusting. Because of the age difference and because it's Stilinski, don't look at me like that, you know I give no fucks about gay or straight stuff."

Which is fair enough.

So, because Danny is smart after all and this is not a movie montage he doesn't ask other people first and simply decides to ask Stiles straightforwardly. The guy came out to him first, maybe he will actually tell him.

Stiles isn't surprised and Danny should've known because they did all see the scene a few days ago after all. "This may take a while." He says, so Danny gets into his jeep and they drive into the woods because it just kind of fits the mood.

Stiles is right. It does take a while but Danny is actually glad he starts at the beginning because he probably wouldn't be able to understand anything if he didn't.

It starts with the Hale fire. Not surprising, _everything_ starts with the Hale fire. Actually it starts even before that because it was actually Peter who should've become Alpha after Talia, Derek's mother, died, not Derek's sister Laura. Danny is about to ask what that has to do with anything when Stiles shushes him and tells him it will explain itself.

So the Hale fire happens and almost everyone dies, expcept for Derek, Laura and what the two of them don't know at first, Peter. Laura becomes Alpha and assumes everyone is dead, gathers Derek up and they leave for New York. It's a year later that they get a call that Peter is alive. He's in a coma and badly scarred and Laura learns that his body has been simply too damaged to contain the Alpha power. Stiles stresses here that Derek was the one who wanted to come back to Beacon Hills to help Peter, Laura refused.

Stiles says he can understand her and that he knows that she just wanted to lead a relatively normal life away from their past but Danny can tell that he resents her a bit for leaving Peter alone. He doesn't say that he understands Stiles. He does, though.

So Peter is alone for about 6 years, in a weird trance, not quiet coma, not quiet awake with the knowledge that some crazy bitch killed his whole family. He hears the nurses talking and knows Derek and Laura are alive. He knows they don't want to come to him. He starts to panic, starts to retreat into his own mind and finds the madness of a rogue werewolf.

Stiles is fighting his way through this, Danny knows. And suddenly he realizes that Stiles is actually in love with Peter Hale and he isn't quiet as weirded out about this fact as he maybe should be.

Then Laura returns and Peter sees his chance. He notices her Alpha status and wants to claim it. He wants revenge.

Laura refuses him, they fight and in a burst of excactly that rogue madness, he kills her. He's horrified with himself but oh so powerful and suddenly he doesn't care about anything expect for his revenge.

Then Derek shows up and all the shit happens that Jackson explained to Danny, that Stiles and Scott explained to Jackson beforehand.

"It's not like I'm not horrified when I think about him killing his own niece. I am." Stiles looks so torn, so desperate to be understood that Danny simply nods. "But so is he. It's killing him, he has nightmares about what he did every night. But he was rogue. He was... lost. And I know that doesn't excuse anything but I have to be there for him. No matter how cruel that makes me, I can't make myself hate him, I just can't." He takes a deep breath. "Lydia never quiet explained to me what exactly he did to her. All I know is that he manipulated her in some way, so that she performed the ritual to bring him back. But once he was alive again, so was that part of him that died in that fire. He wasn't rogue anymore, wasn't consumed by madness." Pausing for a moment, Stiles just sits there and breaths. "Derek didn't forgive him for what he did but he accepted him into his pack, his family again. He will never forgive him and Pete wouldn't want him to because he will never forgive himself. But they deal." He clears his throat. "So yeah, tragic backstory: check. Now, I just need you to know this because I need you to know where I'm coming from, I'm sorry about this whole thing."

Danny shakes his head. "It's fine, Stiles, I asked. I want to know."

Stiles smiles. "Okay. Good." Then he turns serious again. "Back at the winter ball, remember? When he first attacked Lydia?" Danny nods again. "He kind of kidnapped me because he thought I would know where Derek was. I didn't, but I knew how to figure it out so I helped him because he threatened to hurt the people around me and yeah, I couldn't exactly let that happen. He proposed to bite me. Make me a werewolf. He said he liked me and that I would be the best addition to his pack. I told him he's mad and to shove it." Danny snorts and Stiles actually grins. "Granted he was mad at the time so yeah, I quickly tried to forget that whole thing. Then, when he came back normal-ish and met me again for the first time, he completely freaked out, growled at me and fled. I was so confused, you have now idea. So was Derek by the way, he was present at the time. So after avoiding me for three weeks, going as far as to leave the _town_ when I was in the loft with Scott and Derek's pups, he suddenly turned up in my room - which by the way, you better get used to that or close your windows at night, because that happens a lot with all of them. He didn't say anything, he just stood there and looked at me while I was looking up at him from my position on my bed, doing homework. That... I don't know, I'm pretty sure we just looked at each other for about 10 minutes when he suddenly up and left again. This happened about 3 more times until one day, he simply lied down next to me and watched me do my homework." He gives Danny a look. "Mind you, I hated his guts at the time so I was very weirded out."

"I can imagine."

"Okay, so this became kind of a thing, where he just spends the night next go me and is gone when I wake up. Now, don't look at me like that, he never tried anything, he just... kind of was there. A month after that, he suddenly stated that I'm his mate and up and left for a month." He rolls his eyes at that, as if remembering exactly how everything went down. "So, I try researching 'mate' through the internet but find only shit and decide to ask Derek. Derek, who returned my feelings of hatred for him then. It was a very awkward conversation but it actually pulled us a little closer. I didn't tell him it was about Pete at the time but I think he kind of new." He frowns as if only realizing that now, then shrugs. "So then Pete returns after his month in who knows where, hair short, wardrobe comepletely changed and the first thing Derek says when he sees him - I was there at the time, it kind of started there that I hung out at the loft doing research - is that he looks like he used to. Don't judge me but that's probably the time I fell in love with his smile." Danny doesn't judge him. He has to admit that Peter is damn attractive and the few times he saw glimpses of the smile he directs at Stiles... Yeah, he really doesn't judge. "So he saw me there, froze and actually sniffed the air like some kind of animal. Derek who immidiately knew what was going on, quickly excused himself and went out. I was pretty fucking mad at him because he just up and left me with the guy we knew to be a psycho who was kind of undead and stalked me. But since Derek and I had this weird kind of friendship going on then, I though that Pete probably wouldn't kill me." He suddenly blushes. "And then came the real converstion. He sat down with me, a good distance away and explained to me what a mate was. Its sort of an anchor for a werewolf, you know? Like a soul mate kind of thing, but with additional anchor powers or whatever, I don't remember how exactly he explained it. And he asked me if I was okay with this. He didn't ask me if I planned on acting on it. He simply asked if it was okay for me to be his mate. So I said yes, because I got used to him sleeping in my bed and I actually kind of missed him that month. We never actually did anything until I experienced his first nightmare. It wasn't a normal nightmare, it was more like a panic attack while asleep but as soon as I touched him, he relaxed. So we kind of started sleeping in one bed... cuddling." The blush deepens. "His nightmares are still plaguing him but I... well I anchor him. I keep him from going back to that madness. And yes, that's actually really terrifying that I have so much responsibility for him. But I'm glad I can help, I..." He trails off.

Danny looks at him. "You love him."

And Stiles breath kind of stutters but he nods. "Yeah.… Yeah I do."

\---

So it will be a while before Danny completely understands this whole werewolf business and even longer before he will really understand Stiles and Peter's relationship.

They bicker, they fight, they go whole meetings without saying a single word to each other and then suddenly they see them on the couch with Peter's head on Stiles' lap, his hand stroking the older werewolves hair.

It's complicated, it's weird but Danny thinks me might understand it only a little when he sees the way Peter relaxes once Stiles mutters that he loves him after a particularly nasty fight.

What he does know, is that Stiles is pretty badass to live like this with both Hales.

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles and Derek are actually friends in this. Derek just kind of looses it when Laura is mentioned. He apologizes sometime after throwing Stiles through the room. 
> 
> It will make more sense when I really write a prequel to this, so I should do that.


End file.
